Since information devices such as personal computers and the like have spread, various information can be obtained by means of Internet. The Internet is a large scale network of a horizontal dispersion type extended over the world, like an arachnoid or a chain. Users can access predetermined Web servers to obtain necessary information with use of personal computers or the like.
Known as a method of efficiently obtaining information necessary for user themselves from the Internet are search engine sites. Search engine sites are constructed such that Web pages which comply with a key word are presented by inputting a predetermined keyword.
Known also as a technique which performs information search or the like in place of users is an agent technique. This agent technique is constructed such that software as an agent of a user is stationed in a computer and starts up in response to an event, to make aimed action on the network. The technique uses an autonomous program which carries out services as an agent of the user on the network. For example, in case of checking a stock, when a place where a certain item exists is instructed, the agent automatically accesses a stock system of a stock room from the computer where the agent itself is stationed, and investigates whether the item is present or not. If not, the agent goes to other stock systems one after another, moving on the communication channel.
However, when information is obtained from the Internet, a search engine site can be less and less easily connected in a conventional method based on search engine sites, as the users who use the search engine site increase. Consequently, a problem arises in that much time is required to search information.
In addition, in the conventional Internet environment, it takes long time to display the Web page even if a desired Web page is found. This causes a drawback that the user wastes the time.
Usually, information relating to various searchs are concentrated on a search engine site from various users. Most users, however, use dial-up connection so that telephone fees are charged by Internet connection. It is therefore difficult for users to connect the Internet for a long time over all time range.
Users hence search only most necessary information at the present time and do not tend to search at once what daily occur to them or what is not necessary enough to collect.
To access the Internet and browse Web contents, browser software called a Web browser is used. The browser software is constructed to be useful for users who are used to the software but is unfamiliar to those who utilizes the Internet for the first time.
Further, in the agent technique, search and the like can be carried out with respect to an item instructing a predetermined content and information thereof can be notified. In case of a situation that many instructions are provided, there is a drawback that the user cannot distinguish the information notified from the agent.
Thus, according to a conventional search method using the Internet, users can obtain necessary information at times. However, there are less chances for newly searching for information in which users are always vaguely interested or information about which users are usually worried. In addition, if many instructions are given to the agent when using the agent technique, there is a problem that it is difficult for the user to know intuitively what is the information notified from the agent.